¿Estas llorando?
by SweetyCandy-San
Summary: One-Shot InuxKag. Él estaba llorando...llorando por ella.


**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, Yo, al igual que muchas otras personas, solo los uso para entretener a fans de este increible anime-manga.** **Hola! que sepan que esta es mi segunda historia, aun soy muy principiante en todo este tema de escribir fics xd, solo espero ir mejorando con el tiempo...** **Tambien aclarar que este es un One-Shot InuxKag, tengo, ademas otra historia Nalu de Fairy Tail en proseso, si son fans al igual que yo, pueden pasearse por allí y decirme que piensan.**

 **B** **ueno, sin dar mas caña, ¡Empezemos!**

 ** _~~~~~¿Estas Llorando?~~~~~_**

 _¿Donde estoy...?_

Sentia en su helado cuerpo una calidez que la hacia sentir tranquila, era una sensación tan familiar...la hacia sentir bien...

La hacia sentir _querida..._

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió _algo tibio_ chocar contra su nariz.

 _¿Lluvia...?_

No, eso no era lluvia.

Abrio con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos, pero solo pudo ver una manta plateada que le impedia ver el rostro de _él._

¿I...Inu...yasha?-Dios, nunca le habia costado y _dolido_ tanto hablar.

En respuesta, solo sintio como el hanyô la apretaba entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

¿Acaso habia...escuchado un sollozo...?

I-Inuyasha...¿Q-Qué...?-un dolor le atraveso el abdomen, quitandole de golpe el aliento.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aun aguantando el dolor, y con gotas de sudor en su cara, trato de recordar como llego a esa situación

Trato de recordar por que motivo Inuyasha ahora lloraba.

 _Oh...es verdad_ -Penso- _Sango-Chan y Miroku-Sama habian ido a una aldea al escuchar un rumor hacerca de un niño exterminador herido..._

 _Y ella e Inuyasha se quedaron a acampar en el bosque..._

 _Unas serpientes Caza-almas aparecieron y...Inuyasha...fue tras Kikyo..._

Por si no fuera poco el dolor de su abdomen, un dolor aun más doloroso le atraveso como una daga el corazón.

 _Kagome, quedate aqui, vuelvo enseguida-_

 _Le habia dicho, antes de marcharse._

 _Inuyasha...-estiro una mano en su dirección,intentando alcanzarlo en vano-Eso...eso no es verdad..._

 _Las ya bien conocidas lagrimas bajaron lentamente por su rostro, acompañando sus dolorosos sollozos que le lastimaban la garganta._

 _Ignorante del peligro que la acechaba, Kagome se adentro en el bosque, ya no sollozaba, solo sufria en silencio._

 _Inuyasha...-susurraba de vez en cuando, sumergida en su dolor._

 _Caminando, solo pensaba una cosa...solo pensaba en Inuyasha._

 _¡Ah!-tropezó, lastimandose la rodilla._

 _Aun en el suelo, se puso en posición fetal, y, abrazandose, descargo en un doloroso y fuerte llanto todo su dolor._

Kagome, aun en los brazos de Inuyasha, solto un sollozo que no paso desapercibido por este.

Aflojando el abrazo, Inuyasha, sentado en el suelo con la chica en su regazo, observo su rostro impregnado de lagrimas y con los ojos cerrados...

Esto era su culpa...

 _No la había encontrado.Siguio las serpientes, hasta que estas desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí_ _Sintio todo su cuerpo tensandose dolorosamente, a la vez que un olor que detesteba más que cualquier otra cosa llego a su desarrollado olfato._ _Sangre...la sangre de Kagome..._ _Volvio sobre sus pasos corriendo como nunca lo habia echo.Llegó al campamento en un segundo, pero ella ya no estaba ahi._ _Desesperado, olfateo el aire, captando inmediatamente de donde provenia el olor._ _¡Kagome!-Su grito se escucho en todo el bosque, cuando llego al lugar donde el olor se hacia más fuerte, se detuvo ante la imagen ante él._ _Kagome...la había encontrado...pero ella...estaba tirada boca arriba en el suelo, sangre chorreaba de sus labios hacia su barbilla._ _Se acerco lo más rapido que pudo, arrodillandose en su costado, notando como salia sangre de una herida que tenia en el abdomen._ _Kagome...-la alzo lentamente, temiendo lastimara aun más._ _Kagome...-sintió el cuerpo frio de ella, y temiendo lo peor, la aferro a el en un asfixiante abrazo lleno de desesperación..._

Kagome...-acerco su mano a la mejilla de ella, acariciandola en un suave tacto-Kagome...

Ella le dejo ver sus hermosos ojos, que, aun cargados de dolor, eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.Sin su permiso y sin poderlo evitar, una lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho, callendo de nueva cuenta sobre la cara de Kagome.Sentia que la perdia...y _no quería perderla..._

Inu...Inuya...sha...-Ella se sorprendio ante esto...acaso Inuyasha...¿estaba llorando...?

Kagome...-él la miro, con sus dorados ojos llenos de dolor.

Inuyasha...¿estas...?-aun le costaba hablar-¿...estas...llorando..

Callate...tonta...-él la abrazo, sintiendo volver poco a poco la calidez que carcaterizaba a la chica

Y Kagome...Kagome se sintió feliz, llorando otra vez, pero de felicidad.

Aunque él no lo admitiera, sabía _ahora más que nunca,_ que Inuyasha _la quería...la quería..._

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa, abrazo al Hanyô, sentia que ya no le dolia nada, y que podia aguantar cualquier cosa.

Su herida sanaría y ambos olvidarían el horrible momento de sentirse perdidos...

Pero lo que no olvidarían, era la hermosa sensación de sentirse queridos y acompañados por la persona que _más amaban en el mundo..._

Por que aunque Inuyasha no lo dijera, amaba a Kagome...

Porque Inuyasha amaba a Kagome, y Kagome amaba a Inuyasha.

 ** _~~~~~Fin~~~~~_**

 **El fin uwu** **¿Qué tal?¿Bueno?¿Malo?¿No merece la pena?¿Debería irme de ?** **:'v** **Si te gusto, deja tu opinion, dicen por ahi que un review alienta a escribir a un escritor, ¿Sera verdad? xD** **Ja Ne~! :D**


End file.
